


Preface of Misfits

by ThatOneMexican



Series: Misfits Fixes [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneMexican/pseuds/ThatOneMexican
Series: Misfits Fixes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137128





	Preface of Misfits

Aud Ogawa is a 23 y/o Drow Cleric. Whom she serves is another story. She was raised to be a Cleric of Lolth but had many doubts on whether she truly wanted to be one during her training. Many of the ideals of Lady Lolth clashed with the ideals that she was raised with by the fae . During her travels she heard more words of the Lady’s son and daughter, Vhaeraun and Elistraee. Namely, how they wanted to get back to the surface and prosper by working together with others and equally with genders, along with the freedom of choice. This idea appealed to her greatly, and she quickly began visiting the followers of these deities more and more often. Soon she became a spy for the respective churches until Lolth found her out.

Agents of Vhae and Eili worked together quickly to get her out of a Lolth outpost in the Underdark. Ever since Lolth began taking her son’s presence more seriously as a rival she had ordered immediate death to any in her ranks that were caught worshiping him. The outpost was lightly guarded as it was in her territory which made things slightly easier but twice as difficult. Lolth reinforcements were already on their way when her rescue team arrived. This is where she first met the Tiefling Gun Witch Zuri Vaga-Nal. She was a part of the joint rescue team tasked to extract her.

By the time the rescue team arrived, Aud was cornered and on her last strengths. Zuri being the medic she was made quick work getting to her while the rest of the team handled Lolth’s followers. As she healed her enough to walk under her own power the enemy reinforcements arrived. The group made their way out the back of the outpost, meeting minimal resistance and escaping into the night. The coming days were filled with small campfires, sharing information, and finally making it to an exiled sanctuary. From there they held an official debriefing and they split paths. Aud went with Vhae’s followers as her pact was with him and Zuri went back to her people with Eili. The transition to becoming a Vhae Cleric was smooth. She was already well educated with his ideals and goals for the Drow, and how they aligned with his younger sister since they have been allies for some time.

Throughout the next year Aud and Zuri were partnered up for many missions, eventually they agreed to just establish themselves as sisters in arms and continue to fight together. They meshed well both with personality and fighting style. After claiming a few outposts, the higher ups decide to use the Duo in more special missions. They opened the Nexus, an alleyway for deities and their chosen teams to jump around the Multiverse and interact as needed. Lolth has been getting creative with her blessings and who she has wrapped around her fingers, Vhae and Eili need agents to send and fix some of the messes Lolth made.


End file.
